1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst and a process for the hydroconversion of hydrocarbonaceous oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroconversion catalysts comprising a hydrogenation component and a support comprising alumina are well known in the art. Hydroconversion processes in which a hydrocarbonaceous oil feed is converted in the presence of hydrogen and a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component and a support comprising alumina are known.
The term "hydroconversion" is used herein to denote a process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents of the hydrocarbonaceous oil chargestock is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products while, simultaneously reducing the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds and metallic contaminants.
A method of preparing agglomerates of alumina is disclosed in Akzona's U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,969, based on Dutch patent application No. 7700810 published July 31, 1978, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The Akzona patent also discloses that the agglomerates of alumina may be composited with catalytically active materials in conventional ways. It has now been found that a catalyst comprising such agglomerates of alumina having a specified macroporosity will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.